Problem: Ishaan did 17 more push-ups than Ashley in the evening. Ashley did 11 push-ups. How many push-ups did Ishaan do?
Answer: Ashley did 11 push-ups, and Ishaan did 17 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $11 + 17$ push-ups. He did $11 + 17 = 28$ push-ups.